Mirror
by WeLiedAboutTheCookies
Summary: Some say your reflection stands in the mirror to protect you. Sometimes you stand in the mirror to protect your reflection.
1. Chapter 1

I heard once that mirrors are a reflection. A way to look at yourself. A slate of glass on the wall to see how you look in the morning or before you go somewhere, and then at night when the day is done.

Then I look back at all of the stories I heard when I was younger. I loved to watch the black and white film where Mickey Mouse walked through a mirror and shrank down, like Alice in Wonderland. Later they took that concept and made it a video game, the name I cannot recall.

I didn't notice how bleak the world in the game seemed. Black, dull, broken and rotting. The boats in 'It's a Small World' were sinking in black, inky waters and Mickey trudged through a place filled with twisted, strange monsters. The residents of Main Street were almost lifeless, skeletal, the buildings depleted in color, the flowers dying in their pots.

I can see now, why I am so intrigued by something as simple as a mirror.

There are mirrors everywhere, on the black of the TV Screen, the pale reflection of freshly polished windows, in crystal vases and jewelry and lighting, in the newly waxed floor, in the water I swim in, drink and walk by every day. In my mother's sunglasses. In the eyes of the people I look at. In a way, mirrors are found everywhere.

I remember once when I had too much time on my hands, I was on the internet looking up conspiracy theories. Link after link I clicked, reading the pages and filling my head with stupid ideas and concepts.

I finally read one about mirrors.

It stated that mirrors were a doorway to a parallel dimension that followed closely to the one I lived in. The only difference was that everything was wonderfully well or horribly bad. And your reflection stood in front of the mirror to block you from going there, if it was bad. But if it was good there, you stayed here to stop your reflection from coming here, where it was worse.

Ever since, I found myself staring at the mirror a few moments longer, trying to contemplate if the world there was good or bad, and whether or not it was me or my reflection keeping me safe. On days I was tired or beat, I could never tell, since usually I am quite content where I am.

Sometimes I will stare at the mirror for what feels like forever, unsure if movement will cause my reflection to stay there. Would they be thinking exactly what I was thinking? Perhaps the exact opposite? Are they aware that I controlled them? Or do they control me? When I'm not looking, do they watch me? Do they truly act as some sort of guardian? Like a dragon keeping a treasure safe, though I was still unsure if it was a gift or a curse on the other side of the glass?

Sometimes, out of stupid curiosity, I will take the small bathroom mirror off of its hooks. There, it is always the same, nothing but a cracking wall and peeling paint. Whenever I stare, or try to watch for my reflection blinking out of time, throwing my limbs about, and still, my reflection is in perfect synchronization with me.

I still swear sometimes, as I walk out of the bathroom, or away from my reflection, I can see my reflection remain for just a moment longer, as if making sure I remain here.

Safe and sound.

And my mirror will never change. Hanging on the wall, in a way, warning me to stay away, warping the shadows in my house.

And my reflection will remain a moment longer, as if in warning, the world behind it becoming twisted and black.

Do not come here.

It is not safe.


	2. QUICK NOTE ABOUT HATERS

Hey guys! I'm super duper sorry I haven't been updating as of late. I've got some crappy IRL problems concerning some friends being bullied as of late, and I just wanted to say a few things because I myself have gotten some very hateful and concerning reviews from a Guest.

Honestly, I wouldn't want to say what the reviewer said in both ' _Castle of Glass_ ' and ' _Mirror_ ', in case you know who it is. But if you do happen to be reading. You, yes _you_ the one who cussed me out in the reviews, I'd like to let you know something.

First of all, I don't know you. You don't know me. But if you'd like, you can go ahead and make an account to private message me. Cuss me out all you want, I won't report you, but I _will_ have something to say about it. In other words, come at me bro!

Second of all, if you don't like my work, or my friend's work, then refrain from reading it. Simple as that. You sort of alluded to reading multiple fics -I assume, I'm not posative- and by reading the first one/chapter you could have simply stopped reading.

Third of all, yes I know I have not been updating. But with the clearly arrogant and rude attitude you have been displaying in the reviews, I'm sure you don't know what kind of crap I'm currently dealing with right now in my private life, and while you're words do not effect me, it is still bothersome.

Three of my friends, one of which is genderfluid, the other completely trans, and the final being clearly bisexual and also black, are being treated _VERY_ disrespectfully. One of them was freaking crying the other day because he called her a nigger, and told her she belonged in the cotton feilds. Honestly, I hate people like that, because by being rude to my friends he's been rude to me; and deserves a good punch in the face for all the shit he has been spewing. I know him, _personally_.

However, I _don't_ know you. I truly hope I don't know you in real life, and never will. You had better hope so too. I also hope you haven't been baraging other writers with this nonsense. This is a site full of many young and truly talented writers, and there are even some proffessional authors on here.

If my writing is truly as shitty as you claim, it's not stopping me. I'm going to keep writing to get better and better, and you can't stop me. I don't give a flying fuck about what you say. (Excuse my French)

So what, I don't always check my grammer and spelling? That's what the reviews are for, notifying me of my mistakes and double-posts and whatnot ( _thank you to those who have helped me in that area_ ). Not hating or flaming. So what, some of the stories on my page are voilent and disturbing? I'm sure most of them have disclaimers for alarming material. If not, I'd love for you to let me know which ones don't. So what I don't have a constant flow of ideas and 24 hours a day to write? That's life. Writer's block they call it. I'm sorry if I haven't updated something, or if you want me to start writing something. I've had to pull away from several collabs and requests because I just haven't had the time as of late. And I'm truly sorry for that too.

Honestly, your reviews have just allowed me to make a statement. I am not effected very greatly, if at all about what you have said. I know I am a great writer, not only from the many, many, many reviews that outnumber yours, but from teachers, peers, and adults around me. Hell, guess what? Someone once IMed me telling me I should submit a story into a contest. A contest dude, and on a very high ranking writing site at that.

But if I hear you have been reviewing like this to other writers who may not be as confident as I, I assure you mister/miss, you're gonna get it. It's not gonna be me, it's gonna be the bullet train called life coming right down the tracks at you.

As for my dedicated readers and followers, I am sorry I haven't updated. I have another chapter for ' _Naive_ ' in the works, and am brainstorming for ' _Castle of Glass_ '. I apologize for inconveniencing you with this note, and if it is to be removed, I hope the mods see it as a sign to keep their eyes out.

If you have been negatively reviewed in such a fashion (cussed out and shamed pretty much), them shoot me an IM. I would love to talk about it. Also, thanks for reading through my venting session. I'm just done with rude and disrespectful folks. As for now, goodnight and good wishes to you all.

Join the **dark** side.

~Cookie


End file.
